If Things Were Right With Sailor Moon
by Lamie
Summary: Bunny smart? Ami dumb? Lita scared? Whats going on? Darien and Rei evil! Bunny meets Trunks and sets of a chain reaction of events. Oh no there's trouble afoot! It's the end of the world as we know it!!


This is a story written by Serenity6453 and I. The charaters and situations have been changed to suit our needs. This is out own little Dimention Tuner. tee hee. YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!?! good. I didn't think so. If you don't like it, then don't read it.  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own any of these charaters (from sailor moon dragon ball tenchi, ect., ect., ect.) I wish I did own them. If I did, I'd be living in Hawaii, yelling "BRING ME MORE CAKE, SLAVE!!" and I'd get cake. Tee hee. Don't sue us. All you will obtain is a couple bucks and 10 Sailor Moon magnas. If any of these charaters ARE ours, I will point it out. with that said ON WITH THE SHOW!!  
  
  
center  
"If things were right with Sailor Moon"  
By Sailor MJBR and Serenity6453  
(typed by MJBR)  
PART 1  
/center  
  
((LN means a note from Lauren (Serenity6453). SN means a note from Stephanie (MJBR).))  
  
"La la la! I'm so happy!" sang Ami as she walked down the street. "I got a C on my test! la la la. That's the best ever!"  
"Hi Ami!" a voice called out.  
"oh hi, Bunny!" Ami responded to her friend. "What did you get on your test?"  
"I got an A plus!" Bunny answered.  
"I got a C!"  
"Oh, Ami, I'm so proud of you! All that tutoring I gave you paied off!" Bunny gave Ami a big hug. "Hey, there's Lita."   
"Hi Ami, hi Bunny." Lita said to them. "What did you get on the test? I got an A."  
"YAY! I got a higher score than lita!!" Bunny squealed.  
"Oh shaddup."  
There were only moring classes held that Friday. The last bell started the beginning of Spring Vacation. Then they all started walking to Bunny's house. "Help us, Bunny!" Lita and Ami called in exaustion while hiking up the hill to Bunny's house.  
"I have short legs! wait!" ami whined.  
"My backpack has too many schoolbooks and magnas in it!" Lita whined.  
"You're wimps," Bunny told them, from halfway up the hill.   
When they eventualy got to her house, Bunny got on the computer to show Lita and Ami her comic she made. Soon, Mina showed up. Rei wouldn't be joing them cause of her job, or something... Later on, to celebrate Bunny's birthday, they were all going to see a movie, Hanibal.They all were piled in the van, Ami and bunny sat in the back, Mina and Lita sat in the middle row. While watching the movie, Ami and Bunny threw popcorn and cookie dough bites at Lita. Lita threw it back. "hey! it's in my bra!" Ami whispered. all four cracked up. The movie was WAY too long. Their butts were getting sore. "I have to pee." Mina whined. The only good parts in the movie were the last 30 minutes. The entire audience was grossing out, but no one more than Lita. Lita and Mina were have wincing, half laughing. Ami and Bunny thought it was the funniest thing ever. After the movie, they kept making fun of lita cause she was so disguested and scared. "I WAS NOT SCARED! IT WASN'T EVEN A SCARY MOVIE!!" she yelled at them.  
While they were walking outside, Bunny ran right into a guy with lavender hair. Bunny was ready for the impact, even though it had been a very long time since her last clutz attack. She didn't hit the ground though, the lavender haired guy caught her.  
"owies!" she muttered.  
"Are you alright?" he asked, "It was my fault."  
"No, it was my fa-" she stopped as soon as she looked into his face. Bunny blushed a deep red.  
"Bunny's in love!" Lita and Ami sang out together.  
"But she loves Darien!" Mina objected.  
"Who's Darien?" Bunny asked in a trance.  
"Hi, I'm Trunks," the guy said, "what's your name?"  
"Well, my real name is Serenity, but most people call me Bunny."  
"Can I call you later?" he asked.  
"Sure," Bunny took out a Blossom gel pen and wrote her number on his hand. They seperated and Bunny, Mina, Lita and Ami continued walking. "Oh, and by the way, Lita, you looked so funny when Hanibal served the guy his own brain and he said 'yummy'!"  
Ami and Bunny cracked up. Lita fumed and hit Bunny on the shoulder. "Hey that wasn't nice!" Bunny yelled.  
A cute guy passed by them- tall, dark black hair and green eyes. Mina and Lita went into an instant trance right after him, but Bunny grabbed Lita. "Oh, I just want to go say 'hi'. He looks like my old boyfriend!"  
"Yes, we know, Lita. But Mina has been bugging me all week and I wanna stay with my best buds!"  
Suddenly, Lita's and Bunny's watches went off, Bunny answered. "Yeah?"  
"I need all the outers to come, so that means you and Lita have to come to the arcade right away. No inners," Uranus added.  
"But we have Ami with us!" Lita objected.  
"Give her Hooked on Phonics and go tell her to study. C'mon, let's go!" was the reply.  
"Be right there!" Bunny said.  
Jupiter was an outer and needed to be at this meeting. Moon may not have been an outer planet, but she was the leader of all of them.Poor Venus was the leader of the inners, but being the ditzy blond she is, gave the job to Mars. Uranus is the leader of the Outers, but she always consented to Sailor Moon before she acted.  
  
  
  
  
So whatta you think? good? bad? Review please!! Be sure to look for Chapter 2!! AND DON'T SLAM THE.... door.  



End file.
